grand_delfandomcom-20200214-history
Parvuli Sadis
"It's strange. Illusory magic has been such a prominent theme for my entire journey thus far. How do we know this isn't another illusion? How do we know you're not here because the Makers want you to be?" - Parvuli, to Zargo Parvuli Sadis is a Kalashtar Wizard specializing in the School of Enchantment. Parvuli's adventure begins when she steals a crystal from a high-ranking member of the Grey Hand, forcing her to strike out from her home city of Orina and ending up with Party 1. She is played by Ethan. Personality Parvuli is a gremlin type, constantly fidgeting with things and stealing. She cracks uncharacteristically sarcastic and rude jokes for a Kalashtar, and is almost always yelling. When using her powers to influence someone, however, her voice drops into a calmer, more soothing cadence, with an innocent smile and shimmering eyes. In spite of her outgoing nature on the surface, Parvuli has a softer side which is rarely seen. Backstory Parvuli was born to a Quori mother and a human father in the city of Orina, Alta Vahr. At age eight, an accident caused her to become separated from them, forcing her onto the dangerous streets of Orina. She found herself in the hands of theives in the Grey Hand, and was raised by them. In spite of all the lessons she learned while with them, Parvuli grew to despise the group, and was never named an official member. Opting instead to strike out on her own, she was saved from danger and certain death multiple times by members of the group who were specifically assigned to keep a close eye on her. From an early age, Parvuli was always fascinated by magic, and took up studying it dutifully when she was not being supervised by the Grey Hand. Her lack of control over her surroundings led her to a fascination in control over the minds of others. By sixteen she had become a notorious manipulator, a skill set much desired by the Grey Hand. Parvuli adamantly refused to join time and time again, even as she began to become close with one of its high ranking members. A few days before the start of the campaign, Parvuli was crossed by someone who she considered to be her closest friend. In retaliation, Parvuli stole a magical item - a crystal which would become her arcane focus - from the Grey Hand and abandoned Orina, heading with haste out of the city. Bringing her to the city of Noxalas... ... And to the beginning of a journey unlike any she has had before. Story Prologue When Party 1 runs into Parvuli, she is hiding in a bush. She quietly joins the party, tagging along as they investigate a cave where they run into Grey Hand operatives, two of which Parvuli knows as Derick and Blerick. After the party solves a riddle that unlocks a path deeper into the cave, Parvuli uses her telepathic Mind Link to scare off the other Grey Hand members, who rush out with Derick and Blerick in tow. When the party encounters zombies in the next room, Parvuli attempts to help by setting them on fire, but misses twice, setting a pair of bookshelves behind the zombies on fire instead. This causes her to break down in frustration while the rest of the party deals with them. As the party leaves the room, Parvuli takes a book on Fire Codes from the remaining bookshelf and follows. The party then encounters a Swole Zombie, who is buff and shredded. When Zekla fails to make it fall over in a puddle of grease, Parvuli is struck with an idea to put her pyromanic tendencies to good use, and sets the puddle on fire, quickly dispatching the Swole Zombie with ease. Within the remainder of the cave, the party discovers the first piece of the Luminary Amulet. Parvuli takes it and stashes it away, ignoring a warning that reads, "You don't know what you're doing." The next morning Parvuli joins the party on the journey to Sanctuary after everyone receives a mysterious message. She helps the party name Wyrmy, a dragon that the party saves from a dragonfighting ring, and vows to help his friends escape from Orina. She also helps the party escape a shakedown from Grey Hand operatives disguised as Imperial Guards, performing her first hypnotism to keep the captian in place as Mordo executes him. Parvuli accidentally engages a wizard who harms the party, but eventually aids in his defeat. Just outside the woods, where the portal to Sanctuary lies, Parvuli and the party hear a song playing, and Parvuli pushes the party to investigate. They find Ashley there, scare the shit out of her, and ask her about her life. Parvuli quietly ships Jongo and Ashley together at first, but finds herself more nervous towards the end of the conversation. As Ashley leaves, she gives Parvuli a warning to cherish her illusion magic, which Parvuli finds ominous and takes to heart. In the forest, the party finds the portal to Sanctuary and meets with Zargo. Parvuli attempts to convince Zekla and Nude to join the rest of the party but is unsuccessful as the portal closes. After Zargo gave his speech in the Sanctuary courtyard, Parvuli found herself extremely conflicted, wanting to learn more about the Makers; however, she ultimately joined Nude's party, which is absolutely not going to be called the Nudists. Trivia - Despite being an Enchantment Wizard and wanting to learn and eventually perfect the art of mind control, Parvuli has gained notoriety for frequently using her magic to set fires. - Due to her Kalashtar heritage, Parvuli is unable to have dreams. - Parvuli's name is based on a religious award in the Cub Scouting program called Parvuli Dei. While the award is affiliated with the Catholic Church, Parvuli is not Catholic on account of Catholicism not existing. "Parvuli" is just a really cool word. Category:Player Characters